Arena 06
The Setting Main Street Green The tributes' pedestals circle a garden, where the gleaming gold Cornucopia rises amidst neatly trimmed hedges and flowers. The little garden is an anomaly, groomed and tidy. All else is ruins. Just outside the mouth of the Cornucopia, surrounded by the supplies, stands a statue of a man and a mouse. And beyond it, outside the circle, a castle overlooks them all. Tall and ornate, it has a fairy-tale look to it, and though one tower hangs askew, the building is scrubbed, clean and pink and blue. The bridge leading to it is framed by rotting, tattered flags. In the opposite direction, a broad road made of broken bricks runs between two rows of buildings, their fronts all tightly boarded up. Their architecture is strange. The ground floors are all of normal size, even grand. But their second stories are half that scale, and the highest half that again. The road ends at a train station, perched on a berm above the little parody of a town's main street, with blocked tunnels beneath it. There's no sign of a train, but beyond the tracks is a high, black wall. A wall that encircles the park. Additional info Breaking into the boarded-up buildings that line this road may be worth your time. Tomorrowland blue West of the Cornucopia, through a gateway of fake stone formations that still glitter in the everpresent sun, past a toppled tangle of gold machinery that could have been a massive orrery, is a long, twisting plaza between massive, blue-silver buildings with fin-like spires. Shattered neon tubes are everywhere. A monorail track curves through the space, its train, red faded to pink, derailed and crashed into an old stage, wire tables and chairs scattered everywhere in the wreckage. Scores of little, two-man cars are tumbled together near a twisted track full of collapsed bridges. On one side of the plaza, a toppled rocket ship nearly blocks the way to an immense, mountain-shaped building topped with needle-like spines, a ramp leading into its core. Strange noises come out of it, day and night; snatches of music and a low, intermittent rumbling. Additional info Inside the remains of Space Mountain, a lone car is still trying to run, rocking mechanically against its brakes. Maybe someone can rock it loose? But how much do you trust the track? Fantasyland Pink Right behind the Castle is a space that resembles an old fairground. A merry-go-round is there rusting into a heap, its horses all askew, their peeling paint making them look leprous. There are decaying murals everywhere, where the walls have survived at all. Not all of the buildings are whole. One looks to have exploded, revealing an inner labyrinth of panels in weird, faded colors, little fiberglass buggies overturned everywhere. The roof on another has collapsed, exposing broken little ships and a plastic island to the sky. Shops and restaurants molder, merchandise and trays strewn about their doors. There is still food rotting behind the counters, strangely. A train lies on its side, over watched by the gaping map of a cement whale. A building of white and gold clockworks has been overrun by what once was topiary and shrubberies, though its canals, long dry, still lead into the dark interior. Overlooking that, a mountain of tangled rubble and rusted iron sprouts trees. Additional info Inside the clockwork building, thousands of dolls watch the dry canal, the abandoned boats. But not all of the eyes are dolls, and none of them seem benign. The muttations here look like round-faced little children, but with grasping claws and broad, horrible mouths full of big sharp teeth. They attack in swarms. Toon Town Yellow Under the train tracks at the northernmost edge of the park is the entrance to perhaps the strangest part of the arena. The buildings are all bulbous and deformed, the wild colors all long faded to browns and ugly, crusty reds. One of the houses is filled with soft rubbery panels, lining the walls and floors. It might appear a tempting place to sleep. Additional Info More muttations up here. These will not wake until the first night someone sleeps up here, but once they do... There are five, all more than six feet tall and massive. Two rats, bipedal, with huge blackened ears and round white eyes. One wears a pair of tattered red shorts, the other a decrepit polka-dot dress. A dog, taller than seven feet on its hind legs, wears a green vest and an orange hat. A duck with molding, rotten feathers wears a blue sailor's shirt. And a black rabbit with a scarred white face and one ear, wearing blue shorts. They all have three things in common: the jagged teeth of a deep sea fish, the long, curved claws of a bear, and they will follow you. Frontierland Orange Rustic is the best way to describe this zone. Peeled logs make the fences and handrails, at least half of them collapsed now. There are crates and barrels everywhere, but they're mostly empty props. A shooting gallery's roof has fallen in, but its guns are props too. What aren't props, though, are the weapons scattered here and there in the scenery, propped in amongst the wild plants and set pieces. Swords and axes, hammers and a long spear or two.* *There will be a weekly roll for luck in finding these weapons. There's another train gone to ruin here, wound in and around a big fake mountain of red cement. Rotting fake animals stare with missing eyes and torn skins. A goat's head lies on the tracks, wires trailing from its neck. Additional info Hunting around inside the big fake mountain, be careful where you step. If the unstable dynamite hidden among the props there doesn't blow you up, maybe you can use it. Adventureland Red Overlooked by a towering, cement tree with tattered, half-melted leaves, this zone is dominated by a marshy swamp that has overrun its sculpted banks. What looks to have once been a ferry landing, albeit one carved out into narrow lanes by well-worn handrails, stands in knee-deep water. A half-dozen little boats are sunk just off the dock, their metal canopy frames still above the water, draped in moss. Anyone exploring into the swamp will find more decaying man-made animals, and and caricatures of people too, all so far rotted as to be skeletal, moss-draped monstrosities. Just west of the swamp is a pyramid, its peak blackened. The tunnel that leads into it is unlit and dank, lined with bampoo poles that are actually plastic over steel. This is at least made to resemble a ruin, but only the first stages of decay are deliberate. Deep inside, five jeeps sit on a track, immobile and unmovable. The track leads through a series of doors into a tunnel leading down, and ends in black, stinking water. But what is that hissing? Additional info The ripples in the waters of the swamp are nothing friendly. The piranha muttations are always watching for wading feet. And down inside that ruined ruin? Giant snakes swim the black water and crawl its tracks and stages, eager to pull you down. Critter Country/ NO Square / Rivers of America Violet In the westernmost corner of the arena, a broader, deeper body of water holds the hulks of two sunken ships. The sailing ship lies on its side, its bow impaling the boxy steamship wedged cockeyed up on the bank. A tribute with sure footing might cross the mess of slanted decks and tangled, decaying rigging to the island in the middle. Along the far shore of that water, elegant, antebellum buildings sag like abandoned wedding cakes around a plaza cratered by some percussive damage. A little lane of elegant shops looks to have been the victim of some past inferno, leaving only the wrought iron frames of the windows intact. Through one entrance, past a small forest of waist-high brass poles still bearing the rotted remnants of velvet ropes, a subterranean canal still flows, ancient machinery clanking deafeningly as it sends an endless of barges through, their empty seats all damp with spray. Is that a voice echoing up from beyond the first of its waterfalls? Just past the range of the long-ago blaze, another elegant house sits apart on a hillock, surrounded by graves. Its doors hang loose, and inside, a broad, round shaft yawns blackly. Past the mansion, a road leads through a massive thicket of real plants intertwined with fake ones. Noise drifts from somewhere, a repetitive, jangling tune that never seems to resolve into something one could call music. The road ends at yet another false mountain, and a dry canal, log boats sitting askew in it. Additional Info Somewhere in here is a muttated bear, its yellow fur and red shirt long stained with something awfully dark. Down in the darkness where the plastic barges float, blind white sharks patrol the water, swimming in and out of the fake wrecks above real and unreal bones. And that ornate mansion in its graveyard? Huge webs line the tunnels beneath, with their obligatory occupants. The whole park * The whole park is surrounded by the big black wall. It's very high and very slick and the force field is at the top. Anything you toss over will be flung back at you, very hard. Trying to climb over it will be very shocking. * Here and there all around are little stone markers. They look newer than most of the ruins, and are very clean. There are twelve in white, numbered one through twelve, and the same in black. Each one has a little gold piece set firmly into them, that techy sorts might recognize as some kind of microchip. Nine of the twenty-four are scattered randomly around the foot of the castle, the rest are much more widely spread. Some are out in the roads, some are deep inside this tunnel or that one, one is on the upper floor of the sunken steamship. For those who haven't been to Disneyland or who haven't been there very often, here is a detailed map. Powers In this arena, certain areas have powers. They are listed below: Fantasyland Magic based powers will work here. Glinda, Draco, etc. Tomorrowland Power that were created through technological advancement will work here. Steve, Bruce, etc. Critter Country/River of America/Tom Sawyer Island Powers that were created through natural development. Copy Cat, Gaila. Supplies The Cornucopia is your first, most important resource. Around it are scattered the available resources: Weapons !! NO WEAPONS !! Not at the Cornucopia, at any rate. You will have to look elsewhere. Equipment * many blank cans, presumed to contain foodstuffs and water * 10 watertight bags, contents unknown. Will contain some of the following items: ** Empty jar ** 50' rope ** 50' twine ** Folding knife ** Fire-starting materials ** Sleeping bag Note: The canned food this arena tends towards the high-end. Pineapple is the most common by far. Salmon instead of tuna. There may even be caviar. There is definitely soda. Immediate hazards * Any water feature, and you'll see plenty on the map, is hostile territory. Your characters will learn that soon enough. * So is anywhere that daylight doesn't reach. * As in any ruins their are multiple broken down buildings, exposed metal, etc. Clothing Each district is in matching, color coded attire shown above. The ladies have wool stockings and a slip underneath, and both have leather boots and woolen capes. Wildlife * Feral cats. These are everywhere, and they're nasty, high-strung animals, fat on the local vermin. * Rats. Big rats. Especially along the northern side of the Arena. Seems like the closer you get to Toon Town, the larger they get. They are more than bold enough to take a bite out of a sleeping tribute or three. * Ducks. But strangely, you never see them on the bodies of water around the park, at least none deep enough that you can't see the bottom. There are even ducklings. They're very cute. Until you notice that they're prone to attacking and eating one another with sharp, tiny teeth. Foodstuffs In Tomorrowland, all of the landscaping is food-producing. There are orange trees, wild corn just now coming ripe, tomatoes a little past their prime, wild carrots, and blackberries running wild. And of course, you can always eat the cats. And the ducks. And the rats. If they don't eat you. Map Trivia * This is the first 'repeat' Arena revealed in the Games; i.e. this Arena was used once before for the Hunger Games, before the arrival of the current Tributes. The original Arena had been so popular that up until its reuse it was a major tourist attraction. * This is the first Arena in the Games-era where the definite location of the Games can be easily discernible. Category:Arenas